Confession Time: the Aftermath
by nareiya
Summary: Chapter four! He is a priest. She is a prostitute. What if something other than their lustful thoughts sprout from what was meant as a one night stand? Can society handle a scandal? AsuCaga
1. Chapter 1

**Confession Time: the Aftermath**

**Summary:**

He is a priest. She is a prostitute. What will happen if something drastic happens due to their actions before?

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Hiya! This is –again- your favorite authoress who is obsessed with another sequel of one of her 'well-acclaimed' works entitled 'Confession Time'. It took me weeks to think about this and I just realized something…I didn't mention Cagalli taking pills right? (rheii: Duh!) Okay…I haven't so…hehehe…I thought of this: something should have most likely bore fruit due to their not-so-innocent actions, right? They have a…+toot+ Hehe! You guys gotta read it!

**Beta's Note:**

I advise the readers to read the prequel of this story, 'Confession Time', which was done by my burd-I mean, _friend_ nareiya. It would greatly help you understand the events leading to this sequel.

**Note: bold and italicized words are lyrics from a GSD ending! The one who identifies it gets a prize! Italicized words are thoughts.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD. (rheii: If she did, Fllay would have fallen into a bottomless pit right in the beginning of the gs series, Meer would have been burnt alive like in the Witches' Trial (so fitting) , and Meyrin would have already been left in a deserted island that was full of piranhas and carnivorous dinosaurs. No, worse.)

* * *

**

**Chapter One

* * *

**

**_The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you._**

**_Loneliness turns into strength when I think of you._**

Cagalli finally left the office of the blue-haired priest, quickly exiting the church. She spotted a taxi and signaled it to stop, hastily entering the small vehicle. The driver who looked as if he was in his mid-fifties lowered his shades and beady eyes looked at her through the mirror. "Where are we heading, Miss?"

Her mouth half opened, but she closed it. Thinking for a while, she finally replied. "Do you know the Legacy Estates?"

The old man nodded and began to drive.

_Mother…she was right, no, she's **always** right about life and other matters while I…I, on the other hand was always stubborn, caring only about beauty and all that other crap. Not even a single drop of knowledge flows and remains on this stupid brain of mine, dammit. And worst of all, I have no fucking idea on what to do in my current state._

"Here we are." The old man parked the car near the sidewalk. Turning to her expectantly, he opened his palm. "That will be eighty dollars, miss."

_Shit!_ She cursed inwardly. She didn't have any money left. "…uh…I don't have any money sir. If you want, I can give you the time of your life instead…" she whispered seductively, licking her lips, inwardly hoping that the taxi driver would fall to her ministrations.

Trying to act _calm_ at the very least, the taxi driver kicked her off his car, muttering about annoying sluts and their indignity.

She huffed, offended. She had dignity too, you know. She already so kindheartedly offered herself as payment, but that old dog just wouldn't give in for her. Wasn't she pretty enough? But maybe the putrid man already had a wife. That is, if anyone was dumb enough to marry that pig of a man. Honestly, faithful husbands weren't good for her respectable business.

Finally giving in, she looked at the path before her. She was at least lucky, though. The house of her brother was only a block from here. Standing up gracefully, she sauntered towards her destination.

--

_Oh… heck, that woman was so good…I wish she never would have left. Maybe then I would have been able to give her a taste of my own treatment… And then…_

He fell unceremoniously on the hard wooden floor as he imagined giving the girl an inspired blowjob, shaking him out of his…aroused…thoughts. Blinking a few times, he recalled what happened to him earlier. The blue-haired priest's eyes widened in horror.

"WHAT IF SHE BECOMES A NUN IN ANOTHER CHURCH? OR WORSE, WHAT IF SHE USES IT TO BLACKMAIL ME? WHAT THE FUCK! I CAN'T ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN! MY SPOTLESS REPUTATION WOULD BE RUINED!" he screamed, slamming his head on the floorboard violently, groaning.

He covered his mouth with his hand. _Shit!I did not just do that!_ He almost forgot that he WAS a priest and was supposed to prohibit profanities, not use them!

Father Athrun heard hurried footsteps approaching his office. Noticing for the first time that he was stark naked, he rapidly wore his clothes.

_Knock Knock_

"…Uh, yes?" Father Athrun smoothened his polo hastily, turning away from the door.

"Is there something wrong, Father Athrun?" Sister Meer, the oldest among the nuns working in his office and church, asked him worriedly through the large oak door.

_**In a time where streets, people and dreams change,**_

_**I could only oppose them.**_

He quickly went to the door, touching the knob firmly. Taking a deep breath, he turned it. "No! Uh, I mean…Of course not!" he shook his head violently. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!…everything is fine here."

Inwardly, he was amazed at his so-called large conscience. For a priest, he sure did not have any qualms on lying!

She scanned the messy room, eyes suspicious. "Do you want me to clean your office, Father?"

Scratching his head, he laughed nervously, silently hoping that she would leave him alone. "…Thanks, but I'll do it myself, sister. You can, um, leave now, Sister Meer."

Pouting, she sighed, "Okay…call me if you need something, father…"

Athrun was about to close the door when she stopped it. Athrun plastered a forced smile, his eyes twitching due to irritation.

"…Yes?"

She rolled her eyes and skipped her way towards the stairs, yelling at him. "Your zipper is open, father."

"Oh!" he closed the door hurriedly. Blushing, he quickly zippered his jeans.

_I forgot about that…_

--

**_I still did not realize that there are things that can't be conveyed with words._**

"Papa! Mama! It's Aunty Cagalli!" the twins quickly ran, dragging their unsuspecting parents to the doorway where they saw their boisterous aunt.

Lacus quickly rushed to her friend's side. "Oh, Cagalli! What a pleasant surprise! I had no idea you were supposed to visit **today**!" Lacus eyed Kira who blanched. As expected, her sister came at the worst possible time. Today was their anniversary.

Kira gulped and turned, smiling at his sister. "Come in, Cagalli." Kira wrapped his arm around her. "Are you hungry?"

Cagalli was about to say _no_ but to her horror, the twins were giving her those irresistible puppy eyes and sighing inwardly, she finally gave in. "Yeah!" she feigned her enthusiasm, "Let's eat outside!"

The twins gave her a big hug as they smiled at her genuinely.

Kira looked at everyone and nodded his head a bit, "Okay! Let's eat out for the night!"

Lacus, eye twitching, went to his oh-so-dear husband and whispered furiously. "Dear…it's our anniversary!" Kira blanched. "You told me that we'll spend this day alone!"

Kira held her shoulders firmly, inwardly hoping that his wife would let it go. The last thing he wanted is to have a murderous wife after him at _that time_ of the month. "Lacus, dear, can't we move it some other time? My sister barely visits us! And the kids, look at them!" he pointed at them. "Don't you want them to be happy?"

She sighed. "Fine, but remember your promise, dear. You wouldn't want to sleep in the couch for a week!"

**--At the Restaurant--**

"Wow, Aunty Cagalli!" her niece, Kay, gushed with admiration. "How come you're so thin and yet, you eat so much!"

She laughed lightly. "It's all in the genes, right Kira?" she winked at Kira and her brother winked back.

"Yeah…it's all in the genes…" he murmured to himself.

"Oh…so that means…I'm like mama so…I have a good voice like her? And for my birthday you're going to allow me to record my own CD in mom's record company?" Lawrence, her nephew, said hopefully, meatball sauce dripping from his chin.

The three adults almost choked at the said statement. All of them knew that the boy had no talent for singing. Yeah, he did excel in speeches and public speaking, but hell would freeze over before he gets a job in the singing business.

The silence was cut by Kay laughing uneasily. "Nice joke, bro!"

Her brother rolled his eyes. "Yeah right…"

His mother smiled at him, "Let's practice your singing this summer, ne, Lawrence?"

He gave her a big hug. "Thanks for the support, mama!"

_**My lost dreams of wanting to hold you by my side,**_

_**For them, you said, "Don't give up!"**_

She gazed at the happy family, sighing to herself. She turned to the window, and smiled at the beautiful lights adorning the city sadly, as if contemplating the unreachable, the unattainable.

_When I see my brother's family, his happiness, his everything...I can't help but think that I could do it too, even when my existence is as bleak as an endless abyss…_

_And maybe, just maybe, there's still hope. _

…_even for someone like me._

--

_That's was close…no, **TOO** close…_

He finally fell back on the luxurious couch where his dreams were fulfilled by a special angel that the Sex God has sent him hours before.

"I should be more cautious…" he whispered to himself, subconsciously nodding his head in affirmation.

He rested his head on the arm support, imagining that it was _her _lap. He badly wanted to recur that memory, no, that divine sensation that he had shared with his wonderful angel.

Sighing, he reached for his cell phone and dialed the number of a well-known expert he personally knew that can help him, one hundred percent.

"Yes? Who is this?" he heard from the other line.

He cleared his throat quickly. "Dearka? Is that you?"

"Uh…yeah?" the man known as Dearka replied with a hint of uncertainty.

"It's me! Ath—Remember me, the class rep. during high school? Athrun Zala!" he said enthusiastically, maybe too enthusiastic if you ask me.

"Oh, yeah! Zala, was it…" Dearka, eye twitching, tried to take a hold of himself as he kicked a fast asleep Yzak's face that was drooling all over his feet. "Why'd you call, Zala? I'm a busy man. " his tone changed to something similar that he thought sounded cool. " Big men in the business like me have lots to do." _Like having sex with a certain silver-haired guy that's beside me right now._

It was Athrun's turn to respond. "Dearka, I need your specialty. Meet me at Starbucks, 3:30 this afternoon."

He heard Yzak moaning loudly, loud enough for Athrun to hear them. _Fuck! _"Yeah! Meet you there and of course…you'll be the one to pay!" he then hung up.

Athrun sighed contentedly to himself. Old high school memories rushed back to his mind—the good old days—some may phrase it. Definitely, it was to Athrun.

He then went to the mirror, running his hand through his naturally glossy locks while flashing a smile at himself, checking if his teeth were still clean. He was not disappointed.

After that, he then headed off. He can't wait for him to meet his old acquaintances once more. At an unknown place, Destiny laughed. If only he knew that it would be so much more.

--

"**I'M FULL!**" the twins let out a contented burp as they rubbed each other's stomachs.

Lacus, being the loving mother that she was, thought that they looked adorable. "Anyway, why don't we have coffee to wash away all that food?"

"Yeah! There's a nearby coffee shop that we saw in our field trip!" Lawrence shouted excitedly that earned him a pinch from his father.

Kira looked at his son amusedly. Ah, _the boisterous youth of today_. "Lawrence Kyle Clyne-Yamato, what did I tell you about butting in your elders' conversation?"

The boy looked at the floor. "Sorry, papa…"

"Oh, let him be! I think we should take your son's suggestion. Let's go then!" Cagalli once again faked her enthusiasm as they headed out.

--

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

Athrun looked everywhere in a futile attempt to find Dearka, to no avail. He tried again, but his _so-called _friend seems to have no intention of meeting with him.

He turned his left heel and was about to walk away when a hand held his right shoulder firmly. He stopped.

"You're leaving me already? No way! A working man needs his coffee badly, you know! Especially someone who is suffering the worst hangover in the history of clubbing parties hosted by the famous Yzak Joule!" he heard a familiar voice whine. A _very_ familiar voice.

Athrun turn around and saw his friend. "Dearka!"

"Athrun!" he shouted in return and hugged his old friend. "How are you doing?" he asked as they entered the coffee shop and headed towards the nearest table, a large one that can accommodate a total of ten people.

They both sat, signaling one of the waiters to have their orders taken.

Athrun leaned closer. "I was surprised! When I heard you in the phone, I didn't think that you haven't changed a bit!"

"Of course I haven't! I still look…no, I look younger than ever!" Dearka laughed his head off at this. Athrun laughed forcedly. He needed to bear with this if he wants to take a hold of his _special_ expertise.

"Y…yeah…" he tried to agree with him, to flatter him at the least, "I have this problem…"

"Don't tell me that the old _'beyotch',"_ he flicked his ring fingers in the shape of quotation marks, "Is a piggy now and even charity won't accept her anymore!"

Athrun shook his head violently, "No!" he answered almost furiously, thinking that if it _was_ the reason of this special visit and the need of his _special_ expertise, then he would gladly kill himself than help her. "I wish that would happen…but the time hasn't come yet."

"Oh really?" His friend's eyebrow raised curiously.

"Yeah! I'm telling the truth!" he tried to defend his side, reminding himself that he should act as a priest.

"Fine. I'll believe you because you're still a virgin…an eternal curse t…" Dearka inwardly cringed at the thought of becoming a priest. He would rather throw himself into the depths of hell before he would allow that to happen to him.

Athrun crossed his legs and let out a pretty heavy sigh, "Ijusthavesexwithaprostitute." He let out another sigh, "There!' he said comfortably, "I said it! Everything is now out of my chest!"

Dearka was shock, his mouth wide open. Did he just heard the words prostitute, a, with, sex, had, just, and I? okay, he just reversed it! But more importantly did he just heard two important words sex and I -pertaining to Athrun-?

This was pretty weird but he was glad, Athrun has join his club! He extended his hand to Athrun, "Welcome to my club, Athrun!"

Athrun shook his hand but he still felt awkward, "Yeah…right…so can you just help me?"

Dearka placed his feet on top of the table, "Fine…geez, I just knew it! Holy people commits sins too! I just knew it!"

He sighed, "So? What do I need to do, Dearka?"

Dearka took a sip of his coffee and gazed at the ceiling, trying to think of the perfect idea to get his poor friend out of the church business.

"Hmm…"

--

"Papa! Stop here! It's that shop!" the twins shouted aloud, then Kira pulled over and parked the car in the parking slots.

"Yipee!" The twins chimed and got out of the car, "Hey Auntie Cagalli!"

Cagalli laughed. "Calm down! You two are going to trip if you're not careful!"

The twins pouted at her before entering the coffee shop hurriedly. Kira snorted at his child's antics and followed suit.

Nearing the door, Lacus turned to Cagalli. "Coming?"

The blonde smiled. "Uh, sure, I…"

"Lacus!" Kira's head popped out from the entrance. "Dearka's here! And he's with a friend! He wants us to introduce ourselves."

The songstress' smile widened. "He's here?" She looked through the glass enclosing the place and her eyes lit up.

"He's really here! Come on, Cagalli, I'll introduce you."

Cagalli looked at the direction Lacus was pointing at. She froze. Blue hair and emerald eyes is something rare and definitely, she was sure who the person was.

_Athrun… _

--

**End of Chapter **

--

**Author's Note: **

**Phew! Now, I would like to acknowledge rheii, in this chapter, she became a co-author of this nice fic by me! Thanks! Okay, so, please don't forget to push the button down there and state your reviews, wild reactions and profanities… **

**Writing the next chapter, ****Nareiya…and possibly…rheii…yes, maybe her again… **

**-- **

**_Next Chapter: _**

**_Cagalli meets with Athrun in the most unexpected of ways, and Dearka catches them in the act! Can the perverted blonde keep a secret? _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Confession Time: the Aftermath  
**

**Summary:**

He is a priest. She is a prostitute. What will happen if something drastic happens due to their actions before?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hiya! This is –again- your favorite authoress who is obsessed with another sequel of one of her 'well-acclaimed' works entitled 'Confession Time'. Again, I am sorry for this very late update. You must understand that school is tough. Well, I hope you guys are ready for this chapter!

**Beta's Note: **

I advise the readers to read the prequel of this story, 'Confession Time', which was done by my burd-I mean, _friend_ nareiya. It would greatly help you understand the events leading to this sequel.

**Note: bold and italicized words are lyrics from a OPM song this time! The one who identifies it gets a prize! Italicized words are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD. (rheii: If she did, Fllay would have fallen into a bottomless pit right in the beginning of the gs series, Meer would have been burnt alive like in the Witches' Trial (so fitting) , and Meyrin would have already been left in a deserted island that was full of piranhas and carnivorous dinosaurs. No, worse.) **

**--**

**Chapter Two**

**--**

Lacus Clyne, known for her calm yet cheerful personality, finally noticed the expression plastered on the face of her sister-in-law. Her eyebrow arched, inquiringly. "Something wrong, dear?"

She looked at Lacus. Why was her heart beating faster than usual? Everything seemed perfectly fine. She glanced at the window, only to see…nothing.

_What's wrong with me?_

She peered on that window more closely this time, and her breathing stopped. She looked away, her face turning darker than the shade of the songstress' hair, wincing.

_No…it can't be…_

_**Just when I thought of love is here to stay  
Just when I thought you never ever go away**_

"Is something wrong?"

Cagalli turned to Lacus, shaking her head.

"No…everything's perfectly fine." _Not._

Seeing that things were back to normal, Lacus held Cagalli's hand tightly. "Let's join our friends now, Cagalli."

She nodded in response, inwardly pondering.

After all, she wasn't sure if she was ready to meet him once more.

_**You said it's time for you to go  
But I'm not sure I really know why you are leaving**_

--

His eyebrows twitched due to irritation. "Uh…Dearka?" he called out his friend's name for the umpteenth time. Alas, it seems that Dearka's left ear was not working at all!

And worse, just as he was about to get some progress on his unfortunate situation, a godforsaken couple barged in and made themselves comfortable at _his _table!

_**And when we finally said our last goodbye  
I'll never make it hard for you  
You won't even see me cry**_

_Great…_ He muttered to himself, _I badly wanted to talk with him about my big problem but no! An idiotic engineer/computer repair man/lucky git who married the songstress entered the scene! Oh God, help me here!_

Athrun cocked his head to the side and sighed deeply. Did he make the wrong decision of meeting Dearka today? Surely, God won't reign any blessings from him now on.

He closed his tired eyes a bit, as to signify resignation. Then, he opened it, wishing for some miracle to appear to him.

Needless to say, the sight that greeted him did not leave him wanting.

_Am I dreaming?_

_**And thought the tears inside of me  
I'm gonna make your heart go free  
**_

He resisted the urge to bang his head on the table. This wasn't the miracle he wanted! If they met now, then his future would surely be shattered!

"Dearka! I, um…need to go to the comfort room!" he headed off to the opposite direction.

Dearka had an odd stare towards Athrun's direction. "Okay, that's strange…" he shook his head, trying to forget the strange scene. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Kira!"

Kira's head turned to the direction of the loud voice, only to find his wife and his sister.

He gestured for them to come and sit with them. "Dearka, this is my wife, Lacus," he gestured to his wife and she smiled genuinely. "And this is my sister, Cagalli." Cagalli only nodded in acknowledgement.

Dearka shook the ladies' hands like a true playboy. "I'm Dearka." He said proudly. "My friend who just left is Athrun."

Kira's wife suddenly became hyper as she heard the man's name. She elbowed him, hard. "He's the guy, right Kira?" Her head turned to her husband's side and he smiled at her fondly.

"Where is he?"

Dearka feigned a sigh, along with his customary headshake. "Unfortunately, he is in the co—"

"Guys, I want to go to the comfort room now. Bye!" Cagalli quickly said, already heading off to the exit.

Lacus didn't mind at all but Kira was surprised with her sudden expression. He wasn't used to this side of Cagalli at all.

"Lacus, is the comfort room near the exit?" She ignored him.

--

_Nice!_

Things were very cliché for her today. In fact, _too_ cliché. First of all, she just had _it_ with a priest, then now, the guy is in the same place with her! But of course, she won't let that happen. She wouldn't let this little secret of theirs be discovered by their friends nor by her brother at all.

Why? Well, because if anyone would get hold of this information, who knows what might happen to the guy? Moreover, what will happen to her? Wouldn't her ass get stuck?

Of course, being a smart aleck, she knows that. The only plausible option is to escape. Besides, it wasn't just for her. It's also for the priest.

"Gosh…" She whispered, loud enough for only herself to hear.

She took out a packet of cigarettes inside the pocket of her jeans and lighted a cigarette as she went to a small alley.

"I hope this works." She blew some of the smoke. "God…this really calms me down…" she inhaled some of it again as she rested her head on the wall of the building.

--

_Calm down!_

He closed his eyes shut. "Lord," he murmured, "Guide me…" he did the sign of the cross and stepped on the toilet, peeking outside the window of the comfort room. No one was there. Satisfied, he slowly climbed out of the small window.

And, as fate would always have it, something unexpected came his way.

Hard.

--

"Mommy!" the twins chimed together, "We want some ice cream!"

They begged. And begged. AND begged. Sadly, Lacus was too busy thinking about her blue-haired hottie.

_Why oh why was her hero taking so much time in the comfort room?_

Anyway, she shoved her hand inside her purse and searched for her wallet. Finding it, she threw it outside and the twins, like the little devils they were, ran after it.

She smirked and laughed diabolically inside her head, ignoring the twitching (and obviously scared) men behind her.

--

The sight of the alley itself was just…dark. It wasn't scary at all. It was just…dark.

_Get it together, Athrun!_

_**Before you leave there's just one thing  
that I want you to know**_

The young priest wasn't scared of this place. Why? Well, priests battle evil and unwanted spirits so he was already used to this type of environment. But now, his eyes were larger than dinner plates because of one familiar blonde girl. And the girl wasn't that scary, but pretty. Beautiful, in fact.

You just can't contest the fact that he was shocked to see her.

"You!" he was still agape, "What are you doing here?" He pointed an accusing finger at the innocent angel whom he had _it_ before.

She threw her cigarette, not minding if it were to land elsewhere; she had a defiant look plastered on her face. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that, _father_?_"_ she said the word 'father' in a teasing manner. "Aren't you supposed to be praying for the salvation of all humanity? Or maybe…" She smiled maliciously, although not really meaning it. "You want another round with me?"

_**I still believe in loving you  
In spite of all the hurt that I'm going through**_

He flustered._ What the heck is she talking about? Yes…I know she's great and all and I'd do anything to get ano—**Wait a minute?!** What am I thinking? I must not fall prey to her!_

He cleared his throat, trying to buy some time to think of what he was going to say to her and to be able to sum up some courage in his little ordeal. "Why would I want to be around sluts that sell their souls for money? You're pathetic. Get out of my way!"

She almost fell on her knees as she heard him say the words _slut_ and _outcast. _It really hurt her. It wasn't her fault. She didn't choose to be like that at all, only out of necessity. Her family was in great need of money that time and there was no other choice except to sell herself, even if she lost her dignity as a woman.

She felt tears welling her eyes, but she held them back. It wasn't the right time for her to shed tears. Really, what was happening to her? She never cried. How come this man who was just recently thrown into her life was making her long-hid emotions to come out so violently? He was really something or so to say.

"You don't have _any_ right to judge a person even if you _are _a priest. _No one_ deserves the right to judge and criticize others for what they see on the exterior." She turned around and ran away.

Then a cold wind rushed in the alley, leaving the priest to think about the things that he had just said to the poor girl.

_She was right. She's not pathetic…I am._

--

To be known as the international icon of the ultimate sex guru, Dearka was given the hardest burden of all. That is to give advice to his clients and it should help them or else….well, we'll get to know that when the right time comes.

As of now, Dearka was getting impatient of waiting for his goody-goody priest friend (who is his client, by the way) and the sister of his friend. Waiting wasn't one of his specialties, mind you.

He decided to give them more time but it seems that they won't show up anymore.

He stood up, heavily sighing, "I'll just go to the comfort room."

"…right…" his brunette-haired friend didn't pay much attention to what he said because he was busy reasoning with his wife about being evil and a saint to their kids.

He went to the counter and gazed at the personnel, "Miss, do you have any back door?"

She nodded, "Yeah. It's at the back."

--

She kept on running, not minding where she was exactly heading. It didn't matter to her anymore. What was the point, really? She has no present, no future… no identity. What was the point of living anymore?

_Mother was right….no, all of them were right! They always told me that I'm stupid and I am really. I was always just too stubborn to admit that fact. _

The cold wind waltzed in her path but that wasn't enough to make her stop running. She stopped for awhile and looked around. She wasn't familiar with this place at all. She slowly backed away, only for someone to grab her from behind and cover her mouth with a handkerchief.

"**HELP!**"

No one heard her.

_**Even if again and again you would break my heart  
One thing would never change  
**_

--

_She is right…no one deserves to judge people…I think I should apologize to her…_

He looked around but there was no sight of her.

"Where is she?" He then noticed that there were some footsteps still imprinted on the snow.

_So that's where she went…_

"**HELP!**"

He heard a scream, just like before. He hurriedly followed the footsteps, not thinking of what is bound to happen to him.

--

"**HELP!**"

The supreme icon of the sex guru heard that scream also. He hastily followed the voice due to one reason.

It came from a very sexy voice.

--

The young priest's eyes widen as he saw the most unexpected person he ever imagined who would turn out to be the victim—Cagalli—the girl who had driven him out to insanity due to that _special treatment_.

In spite of that, he didn't have any second thought of beating the goon that was currently trying to make love with his so-called angel.

"Are you alright?" she was on his arms, resting, catching her breath.

It was his entire fault. If he hadn't told her all of those cruel things to her, she wouldn't be like this in the first place.

As he caressed her angelic face, her eyes slowly closed and this was enough to send him to an idiotic phase.

_Now…what should I do?_

He had thought of no other solution but just to close the gap between them, entering a lustful kiss that would seem to last for an eternity but it was stopped by a soft applause. He looked up and he was left open-mouthed.

_**I still believe in loving you.**_

"Bravo, father. I didn't know that the **_kiss of life_** is included in the seven sacraments."

_Oh fuck!_

--

**End of Chapter**

**--**

**Author's Note:**

**Phew! Now, I would like to acknowledge rheii, in this chapter. BTW, rheii, I haven't placed the thing you suggested last night because I'm sleepy now... Okay, so, please don't forget to push the button down there and state your reviews, wild reactions and profanities… **

**Writing the next chapter, Nareiya…and possibly…rheii…yes, maybe her again…**

--

_**Next Chapter: **_

**_Athrun's priesthood is now in danger due to that 'kiss of life'. Would that scenario be enough for him to start anew with his dear, 'angelic wife'?_**

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Confession Time: the Aftermath**

**Summary:**

He is a priest. She is a prostitute. What will happen if something drastic happens due to their actions before?

--

**Author's Note:**

So, chapter three is finally here! Thanks for bearing with rheii and I. This chapter has been the most challenging because I had a hard time of thinking what to write and luckily, with just one phone call with rheii, I had enough inspiration to do it. This chapter is actually the longest one so far.

So please do enjoy! Remember to review and tell me what you want to happen next (just like if you want me to kill a certain character or whack them with a big stick to wake them up or something…)

**Beta's Note: **

Guys, this is a continuation of a one-shot that just became alive on its own. Please read it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GS or GSD. (rheii: If she did, Fllay would have fallen into a bottomless pit right in the beginning of the gs series, Meer would have been burnt alive like in the Witches' Trial (so fitting) , and Meyrin would have already been left in a deserted island that was full of piranhas and carnivorous dinosaurs. No, worse.)

**Chapter Three**

_Oh fuck!_ That thought kept on haunting him until now. He knew that Dearka had some _inner good_ within him, but it was still a little too unbelievable.

**Start of Flashback**

If there was a sacred mantra that allowed hot adulterous priests to instantly vanish out of thin air, Athrun Zala could have used it by now. However, in today's world, incantations do not exist. Priests weren't even allowed to use them, mind you. But Athrun couldn't care less about that right now…if he didn't make an extremely brilliant excuse to save his and his sexy angel's ass, they're done for!

"Dearka," he cradled her instinctively. "It's not—"

"_**What I think?**_" the so-called supreme icon of the sex guru rolled his eyes. "'C'mon, Athrun, I may be dense, but I'm not stupid."

"For once, give me a break!" Athrun had can already see his bleak future now…IF a certain blonde divulged this to the media. Everyone in his sweetly secluded chapel would beg a kiss or two during the communion...his name would be broadcasted in porn sites and news. Well, that wouldn't be half bad…if the pope wouldn't personally visit his chapel and declare his life-long excommunication and castrate him for dead!

And then, he'd have to face his long-time postponed ill-fated engagement to the worst woman that the Almighty Lord has bestowed to man, Lunamaria Hawke. The evil-er, wicked-er Hawke. The Hawke that was rumored to have killed 11 of her lovers…where there was only ten.

Obviously, Athrun has no intention of booking a grave and funeral service yet.

He smirked and threw the priest _Yzak's __**very expensive**_ cell phone to the other building, surprising Athrun. "I won't make a buzz about this right now but you better think of your credible lies later, **Father Zala,** or you might get into big trouble."

The young priest silently thanked him and quickly dialed the number of his office. If only he knew that Dearka's little prediction would actually happen later on.

End of Flashback

"_**Will the sex guru blurt out his secret affair? Can society handle a scandal?"**_

Countless questions plagued him, giving off that foreboding feeling and telling him not to trust his former friend. Being a priest does not help him in this situation either. After all, the _almighty_ bible didn't have the answer to everything. Moments that your bible would leave you and God? Hmm…maybe it was time to understand that He was currently in Hawaii, sunbathing with hot babes and liquor.

_Great…_ His gaze suddenly shifted to the sleeping blonde, who was blissfully unaware of the recent events revolving around her. If only he was the one unconscious and she'd be the one looking at him longingly…

He sighed heavily as he looked at her again and brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

_If it weren't for my stupid mouth then she wouldn't have been like this!_

He was disgusted with himself as he remembered that he was the sole reason of her current pain. But there was no taking away the pain now…even priests had no power to do anything now.

He cradled her fragile body closer to his. "I'm sorry…"

He did feel guilt…but tears refused to trickle down his handsome face. Did this mean that Athrun Zala had become too insensitive?

--

"Are you sure my son is not here?" Patrick Zala asked for the umpteenth time as he shifted his legs.

Geez, who ever knew that being inside the confession stand for an hour can be this difficult? Apparently, Patrick never knew all about it until now. He sighed heavily. Why did he even choose this despicable and not to mention cramped place to interrogate the nun?

Well, it wasn't really his fault but partly his son's. _If he wasn't a priest then—_ He sighed heavily as he began to recall how his son end up in this quaint chapel.

Just like any kid who was born in a high class family, Athrun had all his wants within his reach. Even though they were rich, little Athrun was contented with simple gifts and such just like his mother. He was the perfect heir- handsome, the top of his class, charming-and for that, Patrick was proud of his son. He would even brag that to his business partners that his son was down to earth just like his mother and always tops his class fairly. So basically, everything went perfectly fine until that dreaded day.

The day he broke the news to his son.

Everything was going well; it was quite evident as he heard his son taunting his best friend with his brand new phone. He and his wife entered his room and had a few laughs with the boys. It was going well until… he told Athrun about his **engagement to **_**Lunamaria Hawke.**_

Then that's where all the trouble started. Apparently, his son wasn't the least bit thrilled with the idea of being engaged to that bitch and he understood it all too well. But tradition was tradition and no one can change it. Hence, he went to a frenzied state and ran out of his room. He tried to go after him but Athrun's best friend excused himself and went there to comfort his son instead of him. Knowing that he was quite powerless to do anything at the moment, his heart skipped a beat as he heard his son's best friend tell his son to become a priest in order to escape the ill-fated engagement.

"_**Was it there fault? Were they too pushy with their son? **_He incessantly pondered if they made the right decision on that day. Obviously, it wasn't the wisest decision and it definitely affected their son's future, as you can see. Well, things would soon change.

Yes, it would only be up to _today_ because Patrick had a nice plan in mind that would really pull his son back to the high class world where he would meet a nice, rich girl and marry her. Eventually, they would end up having kids and Patrick and his wife would be delighted because having grandchildren was their life-long dream.

Sister Meer rolled her eyes and opened the small curtain of the confession stand that separates the _forgiving_ priest and the _repenting_ Christian. Ironically, there was only a wacky old man and a nun, who was just innocently cleaning the chapel until said wacky old man disturbed her.

She glared at him. "How many times do I need to tell you that he went out?!"

"Fine." Patrick dropped his hands in defeat and went out of the stall, murmuring something about old hag nuns. As he went out of the chapel, he saw a young man with blue hair, thanking an unknown taxi driver while carrying out a beautiful blonde haired woman. A hauntingly familiar blonde woman that looked just like her mother.

He smirked. It seemed that he would be hearing wedding bells sooner than he expected.

--

_Where am I?_ The blonde-haired prostitute wondered as her sleepy amber eyes roamed around the room. It was obviously not _her_ room; the one that she was currently staying at was too clean and organized to be hers in the first place. A smile crept on her face as she recalled the time when she invited Kira's family to her home. Apparently, the pink-haired songstress wasn't a fan of messy rooms and all that Kira can do was to drive the whole family to a rural park to have some fresh air.

She chuckled a bit because of that great discovery about Lacus Clyne's antics when it comes to messy rooms. She then imagined herself to be like Lacus Clyne but she inwardly cringed because she would never be like her, a perfect wife and home maker. But then she remembered something.

_What ever happened to Lacus and Kira?_

--

"Yes, I see…thank you for informing me." Kira Yamato ended the sudden phone call and his family, well more of his wife who was hoping for good news, looked expectantly at him.

"Well…what is it?" Lacus, the loving home maker started for him.

He took a deep breath. "Father Zala said that he had an urgent business to attend to and Cagalli—"

"**Oh don't mention that **_**bitch's**_** name because **_**she's**_** the one who broke our anniversary dinner!**" her eyes radiated pure evil energy and Kira was uncomfortable with it and continued on with the relevant part of the news, "Basically, Father Zala ditched us."

"**DITCHED US?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DITCHED US? MY HERO DID NO SUCH THING!**" Lacus Clyne's patience meter ran out, sending warning bells to Kira and their kids. She turned to them and grinned, **"WE'RE GOING TO A ATHRUN HUNTING, IS THAT CLEAR?**" all of her companions agreed, seeing that it was futile to disobey her because once Lacus transform to her _The Hulk Version_, no one, I repeat, no one even Kira, can stop her.

Hence, the four of them, with Kira now sitting with the kids in passenger seat, gulped as Lacus inserted the key, "**This would be one heck of a ride!**" she stepped on the gas and her passengers screamed at the top of their lungs while Lawrence, her son, stuck a sign on their window that read, _**Help! Call 911!**_

--

Cagalli slowly sat up and planted her feet firmly on the marble floor. She noticed her right arm was a bit sore and took a closer look at it…only to find a little injection puncture. "That's weird…" she told herself as she continued to look at it. Where did it come from?

Where did it come from? Was it because of that freaky guy who attacked her? Nah, it was quite impossible besides, all that guy did was to grip on her petite body and then…what?

Funny, she can't seem to remember what happened except for some blurred images of her savior who kicked the day lights out of that freak.

She shook her head and lay on the bed again, propping her arms to be used as a pillow. She looked at the room's wall and was awestruck as she saw the stained glass works of religious icons, admiring them silently…until she saw a particular crucifix affixed on the wall.

_Strange…_ She could have sworn that she had seen it before. Then reality hit her. A certain blue-haired priest also had a similar crucifix affixed on his wall. _Don't tell me…_

And as if reality gave her a big whack on her head, the said priest suddenly entered the room, beaming at her. He sat on the edge of the bed as she sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

Her face was too flustered. "Fever?" He wasn't that sure himself and the doctor _told_ him that she was _completely fine_. Well anyways, he placed the back of his hand on her forehead then to her neck.

"That's strange…you don't seem to have a fever…" he was about to move closer but something stopped him and made him look away, "Uh…just so you know, I wasn't the one who undressed you…" he quickly stood up and she looked at herself. He was right and she hastily hid under the blanket, too ashamed as he saw her in this _state_ for the second time around.

He cleared her throat, "Well if you need anything, I'll be staying in the room across yours."

Athrun was about to leave, until he heard a whisper from behind him.

"Thank you."

Athrun turned around, smiled sincerely, and walked out of the room.

For the first time of her life, Cagalli Yula Hibiki blushed for a man.

--

It was about four in the morning when Sister Meer woke up from her dreadful nightmare, which consisted of Father Athrun, leaving the chapel for good because of some woman. She shook her head, got up and changed her clothes. She then went outside to feel the morning's relaxing air but what she saw outside to sweep…but what she saw wasn't relaxing at all.

On top of the highest branch of the coconut tree sat the most prominent man in the district of Orb, Patrick Zala. Said official was obviously spying on someone from their chapel. He looked through his binoculars, never missing a single window of the said chapel… but it was no use. The one that he was looking for was either not around or was a good hide and seek player.

"Good morning Mr. Zala! What can I do for you?" she asked kindly, attempting to forget about what she saw.

He climbed down the tree and approached her, "Is my son there?"

She typically rolled her eyes and plastered a sweet smile on her sleep-deprived face. "I've been telling you since yesterday," she tried to sound as polite as possible, "He is not here. He had some urgent business to attend to."

_Come on, old man! Just believe me for crying out loud!_ She sighed, why did she need to lie for him? Even though she belonged to his fan club, one thing that she cannot do at the most is to lie and in this case, lying every time his father shows up and asks for his whereabouts.

"I see…" he scratched his chin and sensed a tint of uncertainty in her voice. "Well, if my dearest son decides to show up again in your chapel, please inform me as soon as possible." He gave her his calling card and left.

She looked at it with a weird expression on her face and sighed. What was she supposed to do with this? Sighing heavily, she went to the trash bin and upon throwing it, a gust of wind swirled around her, preventing the calling card to fall inside the trash bin.

_Wow…_

At that moment, she knew that someone out there needs vital information about Athrun Zala.

--

His verdant eyes that **everyone** thought to be the most sexiest pair of eyes were not happy at all. In fact, his gaze was showing off guilt and repentance. Why guilt and repentance? Well, it's because of the blonde-haired woman resting inside the room

He sighed deeply as he entered her room and sat on the edge of her bed. Every time he saw her state, he couldn't help but blame himself for what happened. If it weren't for his stupid comments back then, this wouldn't have happened at all. It also made him wonder why he said those things to her. _**Was he upset because she was a prostitute? Did he want her to be in another line of profession? **_Yet, there was a strange feeling in his chest…because in the end, that terrible mishap had drawn her close to him.

He continued to gaze at her, fascinated by the unique features of her face. Unknown to his senses, he unconsciously extended his hand and began caressing her. But upon reaching her neck, he saw some marks from the freak's grip when he attempted to harass her. He turned away.

He bit his lower lip. "I'm truly sorry…." He said softly, his eyes filled with utmost remorse but then again, tears lost its way out of his eyes. Has he become sadistic now? Fear? Is it because of yearning for something greater than friendship? Love?

A strangled laugh came out from his mouth; priests weren't meant to _love-love_. They existed to serve and lead God's followers to salvation as pristine, sinless human beings. Unknown to him, a soft smile crept up his face.

_Hey…I think I'm falling in love…_

If only he knew that someone out there heard what he thought.

--

After storing her broom in the closet, Sister Meer quickly entered the chapel's kitchen and approached the sink. As the water of the faucet flowed, thoughts of this morning's events flooded her mind. _**Why did Patrick Zala show up again? What does he want with his son? Why is Father Athrun avoiding him?**_

_Was there some secret?_ She swiftly cooked and placed the food on the plate. Unknown to her, the great hide and seek player, Father Athrun, had arrived in the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs provided for by the cook.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he inhaled the aroma of her gourmet cooking.

Returning to reality, Meer flashed a smile, "Oh nothing much...it's just that I saw your father _spying_ at our chapel this morning."

"Really?" he felt his appetite going away as he heard the unusual news about his father, "Well, same routine, sister. Tell him that I'm out and you don't know when I would be coming back."

She nodded yet something bugged her mind, "Father," she thought of the most appropriate words to ask him, "If I may ask, why are you hiding from your father? I mean, he is your father after all…" she tried to further explain her inquiry… but something told her just to quit on dilly-dallying, "Is it because of that woman?"

Inwardly surprised that she found out, he just shrugged his shoulders, "I just like to **play** hide and seek with him."

He quickly left, much to the sister's chagrin. Bringing the food along, as well.

--

"Kira," Lacus called, "Why is our car filled with tons of bibles?"

He stopped in the chapel's garage parking and forced a smile as she alighted from the vehicle. The kids made their way to the chapel's entrance, kneeling, as they mumbled a string of incomprehensible prayers fervently. "We're donating them to this chapel!" _Along with your evil self!_ He held her hand as they entered the holy structure.

As they were about to enter, an angry nun huffed at them, "We're closed." She closed the door hastily. They blinked.

"Closed?" Lacus the Hulk version suddenly appeared with her eyes red as blood, "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN CLOSED?!**"

Kira and his kids, slowly went inside the car, pulling the evil Lacus in the trunk. After securing the lock of their car's trunk, they quickly drove to the nearest chapel, hoping that God wasn't on vacation just like the chapel before them.

Kira sighed. This was going to be one of those long days.

--

It was already eight in the evening when Cagalli Yula Hibiki, the woman who blushed for a man for the first time in her life, woke up from her deep slumber. She threw the blanket aside and sat up. A smile appeared on her face as she saw a tray of food placed on top of the table and a folded dress beside it. She hastily went to the table and unfolded the dress, only to be disappointed because of its design.

If you will closely examine the dress, it had some frills and ribbons that accent the pinkish shade of the cloth. It also reaches her ankles which is a big _no-no_ for her profession because it was conservative for crying out loud! You can't even see her curves if she wore it right now. Well, seeing that this was the only clothing available for the time being, she had no choice.

Sighing out of frustration from the dress, she took an apple from the tray and explored the room since there was nothing worthwhile doing.

Peering inside the biggest closet in the room, she found a dusty, old box. She took it out and placed it on the floor. Cagalli opened the lid and saw various items that grabbed her attention. The first item was a very thick book, probably a bible since Athrun is a priest. She took it and opened it which made her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my gosh!" she uttered in surprise, "I just knew it! Priests are also perverts!" she quickly scanned the _bible_ that contained pictures of sexy women. She chuckled in delight of her discovery as she placed the book on the floor, not noticing that the words _**Property of Dearka Elthman, future sex guru**_ were written on the back.

The second item which was more interesting than the first, was a photo album. She flipped through the pages and saw images of the young priest from childhood up to the present. She was quite stunned with the sudden revelation of his life. They were quite alike in a way but what made her wonder the most is why he joined the seminary and became a priest instead of living a luxurious life of a socialite as shown in the pictures.

She was about to get another album but upon hearing hurried steps to her room, she speedily placed everything back to its original place and quickly slipped in her bed, with the blanket covering her entire body out of embarrassment of what she had done.

Hopefully she didn't get discovered. Hopefully.

--

"Why are people so stupid nowadays?" Meer asked no one in particular.

Seeing no one in sight, she sighed contently as she went to the chapel's big wooden door and nailed a note written on a white cartolina, broadcasting Father Athrun's sudden absence from the church. After the finishing touches, she was about to enter the chapel, only to see someone very familiar hidden behind the hide of the coconut tree.

Yes, he is no one other than Patrick Zala.

"I know where you are so there's no use in hiding!" She yelled at the unknown person who quickly showed up, smiling sheepishly as he approached her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ehehehe…pleasant day to you, Sister Meer." He greeted, wishing that she would at least humor him.

"Can't you read the note nailed there?" she pointed at the newly nailed note on the wooden door, "So if you're a normal human being who is capable of reading and understanding what is said on that note, I guess you should stop bothering me and go home."

Of course Patrick was a _normal_ human being. He was sane and capable of reading and understanding. But what he didn't get is why is his son hiding from him? "Yes, I've read it and understood the note..."

"Well, that's good news for me." She was pleased to hear those words from his mouth but she was confuse. "Why aren't you leaving then?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "And I'm not that _stupid_ to be fooled that easily. I know he's in there, that's why I will patiently wait here."

She sighed in defeat.

"Whatever."

--

As her amber eyes shot open, she instantly sat up and wiped of the beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Hi!" she managed to squeak as she saw the worried priest entering her room.

He sat beside her, holding her hand, "Are you alright? I think you were having a nightmare…you kept on shouting '_It wasn't me!_'…"

She shook her head and beamed at him, "Oh you got it wrong! You see…I was…er…" she tried to think of lies that may suffice his questions. _Come on, Cagalli! Think, girl, think! You can't tell this damn priest that you were looking at his things and you dreamt that he accused and shouted a litany of profanities at you!_

"Yes…?" he still had that worried expression on his face, patiently waiting for her answer.

"You see…I was dreaming of this movie that I saw before and the stupid protagonist kept on making mistakes and saying, _It wasn't me! _when he commits those mistakes…" she tried to reason out but it seems that he was still clueless of what she was talking about, "You know, the guy who became an astronaut and sang _I got the whole world, in my hands!_ when they were talking with the president…"

And then it hit him. Yes, he was very slow with _those_ situations, "Oh yeah. I saw that film too when I was a kid."

She sighed deeply, "I'm so sorry to cause you so much trouble, Ath—er, Father Athrun."

He shook his head. "It's nothing." But something made him smile.

"I see you are wearing the dress."

"This?" she pointed at the despicable piece of clothing that she was currently wearing, "I don't know who on earth would buy such a thing! And th—" she stopped her rampage lecture about the dress when she saw the priest's face go pale. _Oh Cagalli! You're so stupid! Look what you've done right now!_

"Were you the one who gave this to me?" she felt a bit ashamed with what she had done.

He shook his head, "Well, I was the one who got it for you but my mom was the one who gave it to me. She told me a long time ago to give this beautiful dress to the lady that I _lov_–I mean _**like**_…yeah," he looked away, too embarrassed to blush in front of her, a very unpredictable woman, "But I think you were offended…and I'm sorry for that. I was too stupid to think that you would actually like it."

_Shit…_

"Father," she tried to comfort him, "It's not that I despise this dress…it's just that, I'm not _used_ wearing this type of clothing."

"So you like it?" he asked her, like a kid hoping for his parents to agree with his request.

She nodded stiffly but he was oblivious with it anyway. "I'm glad you liked it." He sighed in relief.

At least one of his problems concerning her was already solved. Now he needed to tackle another one.

"Cagalli," he tried to sound as calm as possible, "Back there, in the alley, I didn't know what got in me to say those harsh things to you…and I'm sorry for that. I know that I, even as a priest, has no right to judge you like that."

She instantly knew what he was talking about. Of course, it hurt her, his words back then. Only a saint could forgive him for what he had said but still, the things that he had done for her now made her consider everything. He provided her shelter, he took her under his wings while she was frail and weak. So in a nutshell, he was evil and not so priest-like back then but now, after all of the good stuff that he had given her, she could give him a chance.

Even prostitutes like her had hearts… and she was willing to give him another chance. It was like a simple way of paying back for the things he had done for her, "I understand …if I was in your position, I might have said those things too. I accept your apology."

_Yes, she forgave me!_ Athrun mentally cheered for himself as he hugged her in a priest-like way and sighed again in relief. All of his problems concerning her were solved. But, what about her problems? Didn't she tell him before their so-called one night stand that she had problems? If so, then it is his priestly duty to help her for it was said in the bible that Christians must help others.

"Oh Cagalli, that reminds me, you have a problem right?"

"Eh?" she was confused. What was he talking about?

"Back there, before you and I went to my office, I found you crying and you told me you had a serious problem. So what is it about?" he asked.

She felt quite uncomfortable with the sudden question that he asked her, "I…you see…it's nothing really…just _playing_ around…"

His eyebrows were askew due to her not-so problematic response, "Playing around? I don't get you…"

She played with the frills of her dress, "It's really nothing, Father."

"But you told me that you have **a** problem."

"No. I don't recall having **any** problem."

"But you said you **had**."

"Nope. It's not that **big** for you to be concerned of."

"It is! It's my priestly duty to help people especially if they have **big** problems like you."

"It's not as **big** as your dick anyways, Father."

He huffed, quite offended with her sudden comparison, "I don't care. I just want to help you, **dear.**"

"If I have **sex** with you right now, will you shut the fuck up and forget about the **damn** problem?"

"Yea—heck no!" he almost fell for her offer. It was so tempting but he was not about to fall prey to her again, "Come on, I think sharing your problem is **much easier** than convincing me to have sexwith **you."**

"Hmm…" she tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Fucking you is easier. Now shut the heck up and let me fuck you."

Athrun crossed his legs, securing his pants' zipper wasn't _yet_ unzipped, "As what I have said before, **helping** you is more important that having **sex** with you."

Her eyes widened as an idea popped on her mind, "What if we have** sex** then you help me?"

He shook his head, "You'll just run away like before."

She sighed. This was getting her nowhere and she was really getting angry. Her patience and cuteness meter was about to reach zero. But, she didn't want to get angry with the priest for the second time around, so she tries the more peaceful option. "Fine, I'll just leave and let you have wet dreams because of me. Bye, father."

She stood up and began to walk away. "Wait! Cagalli!"

She was too fast for him however. She had already reached the chapel's parking and hailed a cab, zooming away from his _haven_.

_Shit…_ he cursed inwardly as he felt quite helpless. What was wrong with her? All he wanted was to help her but she refuses to.

"Cagalli was it?" he heard a voice asked and as he looked up, his face became emotionless.

"Father."

"I see, you haven't forgotten about me yet, Athrun." The old man looked at his son. He hadn't changed one bit but he knew that something was up in his life and that girl called_ Cagalli_ was that new _something_ in his son's life, "So what was she doing here? One of your _crazy female parishioners_?"

Sighing deeply, he lied, "Yes." Again, his father knew the truth because he knew that his son doesn't pay much attention to a woman if she belongs to his _crazy female parishioners._

"Yes, I get it now…so, did she confess to you to be _sinless_ for the Christmas mass?"

Again, he lied, not knowing that his father was thinking of something else, "Yes."

"Alright…best be off then. Your mother and I would be visiting your chapel on Christmas for the mass of course." The old man left his son with a big grin on his face.

He could already feel his grandchildren coming.

--

"Where were you?" Lenore Zala, the loving mother of Athrun and Patrick's ever-forgiving wife, asked him as he slumped on the couch.

"Praying that our son would get laid and be pulled out of priesthood." He took a throw pillow and buried his face on it. But before entering dreamland, he remembered the beautiful lass that his son brought in his chapel. What was her name again…Callie…Calegula…"Cagalli." He said and his wife who was now sitting beside him looked confused.

Who was this Cagalli? A new concubine of his dear husband? "Who the heck is that?" she asked out of jealousy and curiosity.

Even though it was obvious that she was quite jealous, he ignored to it just for now and asked her instead, "Do you remember a blonde woman named Cagalli?"

Lenore tapped her chin thoughtfully for awhile and then remembered, "Oh, are you talking about the daughter of Via who kept pestering Athrun when he was a teenager?"

Now he remembers it. He knew that the name Cagalli wasn't any common name. It belongs to someone of high status and only one person has that name. That person is no one other than Cagalli Yula Hibiki, the daughter of the rich tycoon, Ulen Hibiki.

"Why? Did you meet her? I heard she had gone missing…"

"Give me the number of Ulen later. I think it's about time to revive some old business ties…" he then felt asleep with a smile on his face.

--

"Mr. Hibiki, Doctor Arthur Trine wishes to talk with you." Ulen's secretary told him as he woke up from his little nap.

"Why?" he asked her as he wiped off some of the saliva that drooled out from his mouth while sleeping.

The secretary looked at her notebook, "He told me that he had very interesting information about your daughter's check up."

Hearing the words _daughter_ and _interesting_ was enough for Ulen to have sometime to talk with the old family doctor. "Yes, let him in. Don't forget to bring some coffee and biscuits because I think we would be talking for sometime." As his secretary left, a smile crept on his face. He knew that doctors can be this helpful?

--

"Stellar, thanks a lot for paying my cab." Cagalli bashfully bowed her head as her room mate led her to their untidy room.

"It's alright, Cagalli. I know that you know that money means a lot these days so…" she was quite confused with what Stellar was talking about until she pointed at the broom, her long time enemy, "That's why you would be cleaning **our** room."

"Yeah…thanks a lot…" she angrily took the broom and feigned a smile to her room mate who said her good byes upon leaving their room for some party. "This would be a long night…" she told herself.

--

"Really? Are you sure? Is it a boy or a girl?" Ulen asked excitedly like a kid waiting for some candy to fall on his mouth.

The old doctor shook his head and tried to explain how an unborn child's gender is undetermined until it was five month's old, "It's hard to tell, after all, it's only a few days, sir."

"I see…very well then. My check would be sent in your office's address after three days. Thanks for the help doctor." The doctor stood up and left his office.

Ulen placed his feet idly on the desk before him and smiled. Things were going his way and he knew that his daughter would be coming back soon but something was missing. Who was the guy responsible for his daughter's state? Even renowned doctors like Arthur Trine can't determine who the father is until it is born and proven with DNA testings.

As he continued to ponder on that question, his secretary again entered his room and gave him the cordless phone, saying that someone named Patrick Zala, wants to talk with him. His eyes narrowed.

_Could this be what he thought it was?_ Ulen smirked as he took the phone.

Indeed, things were going his way.

--

"Stupid broom… " Cagalli continued to curse all of the cleaning materials in their room as she swept all of the dirt that the room has accumulated for the last three months. Who in their right minds would let a room be this dirty for a long period of time? Well, obviously, her room mate and she were those idiots. Now, she was suffering for it.

"Why did I not save any money?" she grumbled as she slumped on the couch, not caring if it the dirt on the couch would cause her itchiness later on. But then, she remembered that she was wearing **his** dress and it would be the one getting all the dirt, not her gentle skin!

She quickly stood up and dusted the back of the dress, trying to get rid of the dirt if there was any.

"Nice dress." She heard the person said who just entered the room. She looked at him and she felt disgusted.

"What are you doing here, you son of a bitch?" her eyes threw icy glares at him.

"That's not how you're supposed to treat your father especially if you're going to need his help."

She rolled her eyes typically, "Yeah right," she took hold of the broom and began sweeping again but he took it from her and threw it across the room. Angered with what he did, she faced him and yelled, "What the heck was that for? If you won't send a battalion of maids to clean this room, then I'd be dead when my room mate comes and sees this!"

He did the tsking gesture, "Don't stress yourself, Cagalli. It won't be good for the _thing_ inside of you." He threw an envelope at her and began to walk away. But before leaving, he said, "Just remember that I will help you if ever you get yourself in a rut…if you follow my terms."

After leaving the room, she opened the envelope. She was too shocked for comfort.

"I'm pregnant…"

--

**End of Chapter**

**--**

**Author's Note:**

OMG! I actually finished typing this chapter…well, I like to acknowledge rheii, who inspired me of writing this chapter. Without her, this story would be nothing compared to trash because she has become sort of my co-author in this fic.

Writing the next chapter, Nareiya…and possibly…rheii…yes, maybe her again…

--

_**Next Chapter: **_

_How will our dear Athrun and Cagalli conquer the world that is now against them? Read the next chapter to find it out!_

--


	4. Chapter 4

**Confession Time: the Aftermath**

**Summary:**

He is a priest. She is a prostitute. What will happen if something drastic happens due to their actions before?

--

**Author's Note:**

Surprisingly, chapter four is here! Thanks for bearing with rheii and I. This chapter is quite happy for me…dunno why!

So please do enjoy! Remember to review and tell me what you want to happen next (just like if you want me to kill a certain character or whack them with a big stick to wake them up or something…)

--

**Beta's Note: **

Guys, this is a continuation of a one-shot that just became alive on its own. Please read it.

**--**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GS or GSD. (rheii: If she did, Fllay would have fallen into a bottomless pit right in the beginning of the gs series, Meer would have been burnt alive like in the Witches' Trial (so fitting) , and Meyrin would have already been left in a deserted island that was full of piranhas and carnivorous dinosaurs. No, worse.)

--

**Chapter Four**

"…I'm pregnant."

Tears trickled down the beautiful face of the blonde prostitute as she slumped on the dirty couch, forgetting about the dress altogether. Her hands shook as she tried to reread the contents of the letter, but it was to no avail. She buried her face on her palms in shock.

_This shouldn't be possible…_

She was still in disbelief. How could this happen to her? Ever since she entered this _respectful_ line of profession, she had always used protection…

"Oh shit…" There was that _day_. The day that she and the young priest crossed paths.

She was inside the club's premises. Cagalli was casually talking with her room mate about buying additional pills after work when their boss called her. She promptly went to her and asked what was wrong. At first, her boss ignored her inquiry and had a little chat which bored her to death, since she was an old hag and all. Upon yawning for the tenth time, her boss broke the bad news— she would be suspended for one week because their club has been penalized by some cop who happened to be her _customer_ the other night.

Engulfed with anger, she shouted a litany of prayers and made her graceful exit. As she gave her work place one last look, she felt her knees go weak and unceremoniously fell on the snowy ground.

_It wasn't my fault…_ she said repeatedly in between sobs. As she continued to cry, she felt her chest tighten—an asthma attack! Seeing that no one was in sight, she hastily searched for her respirator and her other medicines. There was nothing there.

_Great…what a fucking day!_ She forced herself to calm down, taking deep breaths. Surprisingly, it was quite effective until a hot priest showed up and did his priestly duty with the utmost sincerity. But being a prostitute, she thought of _toying_ with the priest for awhile and as their little _play_ ended up in the priest's office, she almost forgot about the pill. But then, she shoved that concern away with a "what the heck" expression silently.

"This is some big shit…" She sighed as she dried up her tears and massaged her temples to calm herself down a bit.

_Is there anyone I can ask help from? _

She thought of only two persons—Athrun and Kira—who appeared as the valid and most reasonable candidates. But if she chose Athrun, it would be totally awkward, never mind the fact that he might get into trouble since priests' are not allowed to have blood related kids.

She slightly frowned. Kira was her only choice left.

Cagalli lazily stood up and made her way to her brother's residence.

It would be a **very** long time when she would have the chance to come back here again.

--

"How was it?" Lenore handed her husband a cup of coffee before sitting across him. She tucked the loose strand of her midnight blue hair and crossed her legs, waiting for his response.

"Earth to Patrick, are you still alive?"

Patrick dreamy eyes suddenly came to life as he heard his wife calling him. "Yes, darling?"

"So, how was your conversation with Ulen?"

He placed his cup on top of the table between them, "Fine.."

Lenore frowned. The smirk that was playing on his face told her that there was something more to it.

And for once, Patrick was happy that he and Ulen's phone conversation were one of their better bonding moments.

**Ecstatic**. That would be the only word that could describe their recent re-acquaintance.

**Start of Flashback**

"Ulen! So nice to hear your voice again, old **buddy**!" Patrick Zala, the impatient father who deeply yearns for grandchildren, inwardly cringed as he cannot come to terms with himself as he referred his eternal rival as a **buddy**.

Ulen typically rolled his eyes and crossed his legs as he tightened his grip to the cordless phone, "Stop all of your nonsense, Zala. I'm not one of your fan girls to be fooled with your **exaggerated** references."

The older Zala huffed, a bit offended with what the other person had said. "Anyways," his voice turned serious, "You have a daughter…Cagalli, was it?"

"Yeah…so what?" Ulen crossed his fingers. Did her daughter rampage on one of Ulen's public places again?

He cleared his throat, "I saw her hanging around my son's chapel. Did you send her there to pray for your salvation?"

He heard the old rival laugh a tad bit too creepily. "If I wanted salvation, then I should have sent her to the pope and ordered her to fuck him to get my _excommunication certificate_ so I can leave this stupid religion and start my own."

Again, the impatient father laughed, "If ever you'll send her to Vatican for your **special** certificate, tell her to get my son one also because something tells me that wedding bells would be ringing soon."

"Strange," Ulen tried to imply on something, "I had your feeling as a dream that wedding bells would be ringing soon and it involved your son and my daughter."

"What a coincidence!" Patrick silently thanked his lucky stars as he sees his dream of playing with his grandchildren not anymore that distant, "I'm so delighted that we would have a new business tie, Ulen."

"Whatever," he felt quite relieved that his daughter's kid would in good hands, "I'll send you the details later."

"Always a pleasure."

**End of Flashback**

Seeing that her husband had that dreamy expression again plastered on his face, Lenore sighed, "If you need me, I'll be in our room." With that, she stood up and left, leaving the impatient father alone but deep inside, Patrick wasn't feeling lonely at all as he reminisced the memory of Cagalli's mother, Via Hibiki.

Unlike Lenore, Via was different. She wasn't much of an avid parishioner like Lenore, who knew every single prayer that those priests had made, because she often quotes that donation money collected in the offertory just goes to the obese priests. Although that quality of hers is often disliked by her mother-in-law, that didn't stop Patrick to love and stalk her.

Yes, you read it right. STALK.

You see, since Via was among those great female socialites, Ulen's parents had the both of them engaged even before they can say their _A B C's_. And that's how Patrick ended up stalking her though it ended abruptly as his engagement with Lenore came.

How badly he wanted to cancel it! But as he learned to love the **saint-like**fiancé and with Ulen's daily taunting on how he became the lucky git to marry **his** Via, he eventually ended his secret feelings for her.

Patrick smirked. Why did he feel that there was a cycle coming into play?

--

"What a beautiful day!" Meer sighed contentedly as she saw no signs of the annoying, older Zala within the chapel's premises. At last, God had somehow granted her prayers of banishing the old fart away!

She smiled blissfully as she continued to sweep front yard of the chapel while humming the latest song of the renowned songstress, Lacus Clyne. As she was about to hum the same song again, a mail man approached her, gave her several letters, and promptly left.

Upon resting her broom on the wall, her eyes widened as she saw a familiar dry seal on one of the letters. "Oh my God…"

It was the pope's seal. What's more, it was addressed to none other than the not-so-innocent priest, Athrun Zala.

--

"Papa, are you sure that this would work?" Lawrence, the kid who was aspiring to be a singer while not having a single drop of Lacus' talent in his blood, asked his father who was currently drawing some sort of magic circle on their expensive marble floor.

Apparently, after many rejections from all sorts of Christian chapels and churches, it had made the Yamato family do the most despicable thing that a faithful Christian would do. That is to gamble their wife's current evil self to the black arts.

The brunette wiped his sweating brow before giving his son a riled look, "Yes it will! I saw this in a movie a few years ago…" after completing the so-called effective magic circle, he told his son to place his wife, who was tied down on a chair, in the center.

The young Yamato gulped as he pushed his mom to the center and then stood beside his father and sister. "I hope this works…" he held his sister's trembling hand.

Kira opened a thick, black book and read the mantra as he stretched out his right hand to his wife's direction.

"Be expelled, evil spirit!" he shouted the last part of the mantra.

All of a sudden, an eerie screech came from Lacus' mouth as the electricity was cut off.

"This is not good!" Kira yelled and raced his kids towards the door. Before stepping out of his house, he told his kids, "I'll get help!" Even with much protest from his kids, he sighed heavily. He knew that it was wrong—leaving his kids behind—but hey, he had a life to live. He can start a new life with a new wife and have new kids!

Wiping his brow due to the stupidity of his ingenious plan, Kira's eyes widen as he saw a shadow coming closer to him. "Oh shit…" he quickly kneeled on the ground and closed his eyes while saying a litany of prayers **fervently**.

"Kira, did you just leave your kids inside the house?" the shadow asked as she peered on the window.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he found out that the shadow was his sister, "Cagalli! Good thing you came!" he hugged her tightly.

"Okay…" she pushed him away and opened the door, only to be hugged by her niece and nephew who instantly hugged her, very delighted to see her. Again, she pushed them away in order to free her from their tight hug, "Anyway, I came here to ask for your help."

"What is it?"

She cleared her throat, "Can you drive me to father's house?"

--

It was about midnight.

The wind blew fairly cold air as the leaves of the trees danced along with it. The moon was in its half crescent phase, somehow reminding a depressed person to turn his frown upside down but it seems that that cannot be applied with Athrun Zala's situation at hand.

You see, the young priest was having a pretty decent sleep until a series of loud knocks interrupted his slumber. Although priests were meant to be **more** forgivable than most human beings, one thing that Athrun can't forgive a person is for disturbing his sleep.

Trying to prevent his tongue from murmuring profanities, Athrun sighed as he struggled out of his bed and went to the door. He grumbled as he touched the knob and upon turning it, his eyes widened as he saw the person who knocked on his door.

He plastered the most feigned smile that he had ever projected in his life, "Oh Pope Yzak! What a **pleasant** surprise to see you!"

The angry pope irritably pointed at him, "Because you had sexual intercourse with a woman, I hereby remove you from priesthood!"

"Noooooooo!" the shocked priest tried to reason out but it was too late. The pope stamped the **excommunicated dry seal** on his forehead and left. "No!" he cried again and touched his forehead but he didn't feel the seal instead, he felt cold water being splashed on him.

"What the f—" he blinked his eyes from a couple of times and saw Sister Meer looking at him worriedly as she held an empty pail. Now that explains the water.

"Oh father, I'm so sorry…! You kept on shouting and I was really worried so I came in and splashed water on you!" she reasoned out.

Athrun sat up and ran his fingers on his silky, blue hair, "It's alright…" he smiled gently, his right eye twitching ever so slightly.

"Thank God you're alright, father." She sighed in relief and stood up. She was about to walk away but she halted upon remembering the letter addressed to him. "Oh father, I just remembered. There's a letter for you." She took it out of her pocket and gave it to him.

"From where?" he asked upon receiving it.

"…Vatican…"

He felt his mouth go dry.

--

As the stop light switched from green to red, Kira faced his sister who was currently toying with his daughter's hair, "You know…it doesn't mean that just because you're…you know, in **that** state, means that he can control you."

She shook her head, "I think I explained it to you clearly. I don—"

He cut her off. "Have any other choice, my child will have a bad future, yadda yadda yadda."

The blonde was irritated. "Don't cut me off, Kira. Besides, I really need his help—financially that is—and unlike you, I'm not a college graduate…so I can never have a high paying job to give my kid a good future."

"But Cagalli!" he tried to reason out, "You don't need his help. Just remember all the things he did to us before! Remember mom…!"

**Mom**. That one word was enough to make the strong willed Cagalli crumble down to a weakling. How could she forget about her?

She sighed deeply as she recalled where everything went wrong. It was during her second year in high school where she found out that there was this raven haired guy who was beginning to take interest in her. Of course, just like any other girl of her age, Cagalli cannot keep her excitement and she did all sorts of crazy things just to be more attractive and appealing in his eyes.

Wearing make-up wasn't a big issue with Via, her loving mother but it became quite a scandal when she found out that her daughter had been failing some exams due to a guy. She was quite angry so she confronted her daughter and had a heated argument about taking care of her studies before her delusional love life.

That drew the last straw on Cagalli's patience meter and she answered back, which she was never able to ask for forgiveness. On the day she decided to make up with her mom, Via died. At first, she was quite convinced that her actions were right and that her response on that argument was normal for girls her age. But as her life gone to frenzy, she realized that her mother was right after all.

Cagalli wiped the single tear that trickled down her face as the stop light switched from red to green. She gazed outside and saw the dreaded mansion that they had left years ago nearing them.

After a few minutes, the car stopped and Kira unlocked the doors. She alighted from the vehicle but before she walked away, she heard him say, "If anything bad happens, I'm just a call away and I'll gladly kick his ass for you."

A smirk found its place on her face upon realizing that the old, protective Kira was coming back, "I will." She waved good bye as she saw the car leave. Now that she knew that Kira would always be there for her, she was confident enough to make a truce with the onslaught that awaited her inside that house.

"Welcome back, my dear Cagalli."

And there he was. The old man opened his arms, expecting her to embrace him or something like that. Yet unknown to him, his pregnant daughter had not lost her fiery personality as she threw her bag at him.

"Asshole." she mouthed at him before she entered her former home.

--

"Why am I so unlucky?" Athrun asked himself for the umpteenth time as he read the letter. It was evident from his expression that the content of the letter itself was very unpleasant. Still, at least it wasn't as scary as his dream of the pope stamping an excommunicated seal on his forehead and oh—don't forget that that pope was Yzak!

A small smile crept on his face as he remembered his best friend. Yes, believe it or not, Yzak and Athrun were best friends not so long ago and their relationship went to a slow pace upon his entry in priesthood. But seeing now that his future in the holy business is as bleak as Dearka's dark complexion, it was about time to ask his friend for some advice on his favorite game called life.

He was about to reach out for his cell phone when his cordless phone rang. He muttered some indecipherable profanity under his breath and answered the call, "Yes, Chapel of the Most Sacred, Blessed Ever Virgin, what can I do for you?"

"Athrun? Can I speak with my son, Athrun!" the caller pleaded and it was so obvious that it was the impatient father, Patrick Zala.

He pinched his nose to make his voice sound a bit different, "Oh I'm sorry!" he did his worst imitation of Meer's voice, "Father Athrun went to heaven already! If you wish to speak with him, please kill yourself first and ask St. Peter, our long-time gate keeper, to let you in God's enthusiastic kingdom!"

"Quit joking, boy!" he sounded serious, "Your mother is barely hanging on! The family doctor can't do anything to keep her on!"

His eyes widened in shock, "What?! You're still at our old house right?"

"Yes. Please do hurry, she doesn't have much time!"

"I'll be right there!" he hung up the phone and quickly got dressed. If only he knew that the situation was nothing like that at all.

Little did he know that it would be a beginning of a very long and stressful adventure.

--

"Thank you, Mana." Cagalli gave her empty cup to the old helper as she settled on the sofa. She then crossed her legs and looked at her father, "So what are your **terms**?"

"Terms? Does a father who welcomes her prodigal daughter back, need terms with her?" His acidic smile made Cagalli twitch.

She typically rolled her eyes and slammed her palms on the table between them, "If we don't settle this, then I'll just walk away and—"

"And then what?" he cut her off, making her speechless and a bit apprehensive.

"Do you wish to see your kid despising you because you are a **prostitute**?" he pressed on, "C'mon Cagalli, life is not like your soap operas where they worship prostitute mothers just because they work hard for their children. Even if you become industrious in your line of profession, it is inevitable that it is still disgusting and no one will come to respect you."

She felt agape, not knowing exactly what to say or to retaliate him with.

Ulen scoffed at his daughter's shame. "Don't worry, we will make everything legal here." He showed her a pile of documents and gave her a pen, "I'll give you two terms that you wish me to abide with—just to say that I'm not that much cruel—and you'll follow the thousands of terms I have prepared just for you."

Cagalli touched her brow, this was something that she mustn't take lightly. _What should I write? There's got to be something bit—the bitch! Of course! Why didn't I think of that?_

"Well?" he was getting impatient.

She took his pen and smirked at him, "I'll only need one." After writing her term with capital letters, she gave back the document to him and his eyes widened as he saw it.

"This is ridiculous!" he stood up, "You don't expect me to kill Meyrin?"

"She is **old**, dad." She feigned her sincerity. Truth to be told, she only wanted to see the annoying home wrecker be torn apart.

He sighed, this was for his grandkid after all, "Fine." He muttered.

_Yes!_ She inwardly rejoiced as she saw the bitch's death coming to play in her mind but something her early celebration as she saw their old helper, Mana, nearing them, bringing along a lovelier dress than the one she is currently wearing.

She eyed it suspiciously, "Is that Meyrin's death dress?"

The old helper laughed a tad, "Oh you have mistaken, Miss. It's for you. Master Ulen was the one who chose it for you."

She looked at the old man, confused. "I'm getting married already?"

He shook his head, "You're going too fast with your life. It's for your eighteenth birthday, your debut."

"…"

--

"Where's mom?" Athrun asked the helpers who were crowding the entrance of a room in their manor, "Where is she?!"

A maid, who took noticed of Athrun's presence, approached him, bringing along with her a pen and a paper, "Sir Athrun! What a pleasant surprise to see you here!"

"Where's mom?" he again asked.

She gave him the pen and the paper, "The doctor said that your father came to a hysteria attack as well, making you the only relative sane enough to sign this document."

"Fine." He took the pen and the document from her and roughly signed it, and placed it inside his pocket, "Where are they?"

She pointed at the door of the room, "Right there, sir."

"Thank you!" he struggled his way to the door and upon opening it, his eyes widened as the scene before him wasn't that much climatic like the dramatic scenes in local tv dramas, "What the heck is going on here?" he demanded.

His parents ignored him and raised the banner, shouting, "Welcome back, Athrun!"

"Welcome back?" he asked in disbelief, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Still clueless, eh?" Patrick released his grip of the banner, "Look at the document you signed before entering."

Athrun took out the document he placed inside his pocket and read it. It was clear and official. He had said sayonara to his escape route, priesthood. Angered with the sudden revelation, he looked at them sternly, "This is outrageous! I wasn't aware of…this when I signed this damn thing!" he threw the document on the ground.

The impatient father did the tsking gesture, "Athrun, my dear and beloved son, did priesthood did this to you? This out-of-this-world attitude of yours, I mean."

"…" he was speechless, not knowing what to say.

His mother stood beside his father and clasped her hands, looking pleadingly at him, "Athrun, I know you don't like marrying Lunamaria and we promise that won't happen again…! So please stay with us, we know that your heart is not meant for God's calling!"

By looking at his mother, he became quite convinced that all they wanted was to make him stay and live a good life, "Whatever…I'll stay here as long as that **bitch** stays away."

With that said, it made Patrick smile. It seems that his life long dream of having grandchildren wasn't that impossible now that the tables had turned.

--

After a day of arguing with her father about the very sudden debut of hers which was today, she can't yet accept the fact that her life was going on a very fast pace. It was impossible, right? For most girls of her age, it was. But for Cagalli Yula Hibiki, it wasn't. Probably her life was partly a fairy tale after all.

Cocking her head to the side, she stared at her reflection on the mirror. Was this a sniveling prostitute, or a rich heiress? Probably the latter…

She sighed heavily, should she really go on with this? Well, if you ask her, she would tell you that it was just like any other birthday but for socialites like his father and his business partners, their daughter's extravagant debut is a sign of stability because commoners cannot afford it.

Speaking of her extravagant debut, aren't all debutantes incomplete without their handsome escorts?

A smile crept on her face as she remembered the young priest, _No…it can't be…him again…_ she gasped a tad as reality began to sink in her mind. It was impossible. He was a priest and men belonging to that line of profession aren't meant to a life of profligacy and extravagance.

Athrun should never know that he had a child waiting for him somewhere. It would actually be better if they never met again.

How wrong she was.

--

"Tell me, where are we **exactly** going?" Athrun, dressed with the finest tuxedo money could buy, asked his parents who were completely ignoring him.

Pity won over his mother's current ignorance of his existence, "We're going to a debut!"

"Of a rich bitch?"

"Yes, of a rich bitch, Athrun." His father confirmed his inquiry. Honestly, he doesn't still get it why his son hates high class females. For one, they are the complete package because they have beauty and brains yet, his son is quite against them.

Well, seeing his son a bit annoyed makes Patrick quite happy for some reason. "By the way," he almost forgot to tell him, "You'll have to get to know a lot about that **rich bitch**…"

"What?" he asked in disbelief as the car pulled over and within a few seconds, his parents were able to drag him inside the grand hall of the celebrant's home, without him knowing it.

"Well, good luck, son!" his mother and father bided him a momentary farewell for they have already mingled with some noticeable business partners.

As he sat on one of the chairs, he looked at the other guests miserably, " I can't believe it…why did I even agree in being a guest of an unknown rich bitch!?" Athrun asked himself for the umpteenth time as his eyes restlessly roamed around the grand hall. Unknown to the young escort, said beautiful rich bitch had just arrived from her limo.

Oh, let the sparks fly.

--

**End of Chapter**

**--**

**Author's Note:**

First, I like to acknowledge rheii for editing this! Thanks a lot rheii! You are a true friend! Okay, so guys, thanks for reading and please do review!

Writing the next chapter, Nareiya…and possibly…rheii…yes, maybe her again…

--

_**Next Chapter: **_

_Will Athrun be as surprised as the owner of the sunshine like eyes? Will a new player come into play? Read to find out!_

--


End file.
